legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S5 P7/Transcript
(The heroes are seen walking with Risky and the Tinkerbats) Risky:..... Shantae:....... Craig: Soooo, how's life Risky? Risky:.... Craig: … Um... Find any cool treasures lately? Shantae:.... Risky:.... Craig: Uhh... Shantae: Craig she's really not interested in talking right now. Craig: Aww but we're friends. Risky: No, we are not friends. You're just someone who keeps using that EVIL power of yours to force me to do what you want. Craig: Evil power? Risky: You know what I'm talking about! Raynell: Aww Craig's power isn't evil. Risky: Oh don't think I forgot about YOU either. Raynell: Hey I thought we had a great time together. Risky: You thought wrong. I just wanna find that Tinkerbat, turns Grimm, kill it, and get back to the sea. Raynell: But- Risky: End. Of story. Raynell: Aww... Shantae: Craig, are you REALLY sure you made friends with Risky? Craig: She's just too proud to admit it. We are still friends. Risky: NO WE ARE NOT!! (Risky marches ahead) Craig: *Smirks* Yeah we are. Shantae: *Smiles* Heheh. Its kind funny to see her embarrassed like that. Craig: Yeah. Raynell: If she gets too rebellious though, Craig can use his power to fix her. Craig: Yeah I could! (The 3 share a laugh. Craig then looks at Jack) Craig:.... *Goes over to him* Jack? Jack:.... Craig: Jack, are you okay? Jack:.... Craig: Jack please say something. If you're mad at me at least say so. Jack:.... Craig:.. *Tears up* I-I'm sorry Jack... I tried to help Erin but there was 4 captains and I couldn't.... *Sigh* I'm sorry... Jack:.... (Craig hugs Jack) Craig: Can you at least talk to me...? Please bro...? Jack:.... *Sighs* (Jack pats Craig's head) Jack: I'm not mad at you Craig. Craig: R-Really? Jack: I was before but I'm not. I know you tried your best. Craig: You do? Jack: Of course I do. You're my brother. Why wouldn't I believe in you? Craig: *Smiles and hugs Jack again* Thanks bro! (Jack hugs Craig back. Risky is seen watching this) Risky:.... Yuri: Excuse me everyone. Momo: What is it Yuri? Yuri: My scans are picking up Grimm life forms near by. Jordan: Where? Yuri: Up ahead, not too far from here. Alex: All right! Let's move! (The heroes move on ahead. Scene goes over to Batty who is meeting with Cackle and Ammo) Batty: Grimoire wants the Light Demon killed, but you two need to MAKE SURE he doesn't corrupt you. Ammo: Hey, he won't come near. That's the good thing about a gun. I can fight AWAY from his glowing hand. Cackle: *Screech sound* Ammo: Yeah. Batty: Hm, I'll never figure out why you're named Cackle. Ammo: Oh well there's an interesting story behind that. See- Batty: Forget it. I must get back to the queen. Remember! DON'T get corrupted! *Flies off* Ammo: Heh. *Cocks gun* Come on Cackle. We're going hunting. Cackle: *Screeches* (The two go off) Batty: Alright, back to base. (Batty flies off. The scene then cuts to Erin and Queen walking around the castle) Queen: So Erin, enjoying the nest? Erin: Y-Y-Yeah. (Erin looks around in fear at the webs and spiders crawling around) Erin: It's nice. Queen: I'm glad you think so. *Gently picks up a spider* My babies work so hard every day. They make me so happy. Erin: *Shudders* Queen: Isn't that right kiddo? (Queen kisses the spider) Erin: Ewww.... (Queen sets the spider off as it returns to work) Queen: The babies are always happy to get a kiss from mommy. Even my captains love my kisses. They got an effect on people that makes people want more. Erin: So weird.... Queen: It's not weird once you get used to it. Erin:.... Queen: Ah and now we are here outside. (Queen opens the door as the two step out of the castle) Erin:...…… Queen: Welcome home Erin. Erin: *Shudder* Oh god.... (Erin sees the inside of the nests. It is much like the other nests, only with more spider roaming around) Queen: This nest shall serve as the main nest once we spread though out the rest of this world. Erin: I-I see. Queen: Mmhm. Erin: *Shuddering in fear* Queen: Aww what's wrong my pet? Feeling scared? Erin;....N-No. Not at all. Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts